Too Late
by MizzEdwardCullen22
Summary: Jacob never really liked Renesmee and now he found a new girlfriend. What will Renesmee do when she finds out? Will this start a whole new war with the Cullens vs. Jacob? If you want to know read to find out.
1. My New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. All I own are Ashley, Vanessa, Arthur, Alex, Taylor, Jac, Trish, and Kayla.

Too Late

JPOV

1. My New Life

"I seriously need a break from all of this chief wolf thing," I thought aloud.

"Well where should we go?" says Renesmee. I put my hand on her soft cool cheeks.

"Nessie, I'm not sure your father will let you go."

"What if I ask him tonight?"

"Just don't get your hopes too high."

I gave her a small peck on her cheeks and transformed. She climbed onto my back and we left off to Edward's house.

I wish Nessie will leave me alone, now that I'm over Bella obviously.

I think I should talk to Edward.

I shifted back to human form as Renesmee got off by back.

As we walked through the front door, I noticed that Edward got a worried look.

"Hey Dad," says Nessie.

"Nessie, go change, I need to have a word with Jacob," he says strictly.

Renesmee walked off.

"Edward," I said with a nod.

"I have a feeling something is wrong, care to explain Jake?"

"Well, all I wanted to say is I need to have some time alone. I need a vacation, cuz there's too many personal things bothering me. But, I don't want to bring Renesmee along. Is that okay?" He said hesitantly.

"I think you have total right to. And I also think that it would be better if you stayed away from Nessie for a while, anyways. At least that dog stench will be gone for a while." Edward says with a smirk.

"Whatever. Just don't let her come with me." Where's Bella?

"She's upstairs."

With that I walked off to see her.

"Hey, Bells. What's up?" I said as I walked into their library.

"Hey, Jake! How are you? I'm just looking at some old family albums."

"I'm fine. Umm… I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be away for a while…

"Why?!!"

"I just want to refresh you know. This chief wolf, and relation… I mean school,

and you know usual stuff is just making my head go crazy! By the way where are the rest of your family?"

"Oh, umm… they went 'hiking' again."

"Oh, right. Well, I'll just leave now and tell Nessie that I'll see her later."

"Sure, well have a good trip and be back soon."

I walked off as quickly as possible trying not to run. That was really close. I almost told her the real reason that I was going to leave. She might have found out that I really wasn't into Renesmee and I the reason I was faking was because I still couldn't forget Bella until now. I rushed home to talk to my pen pal.


	2. Stranger Buddy

2. Stranger Buddy

Jacob: Hey, Ashley! I am so glad you are here.

Ashley: Same here! So.. When are we going to meet? I am getting really excited.

Jacob: Me too! I think we should meet in California since you live a couple miles away. How about, at 6:30 next Saturday?

Ashley: Sure, no prob.

Jacob: Great! See ya later.

I am so eager to meet Ashley. I really can't believe this. I think I have too much on me right now and I need to spill. This calls for my journal.

Dear Journal,

So much has happened and I am terribly excited. First of all, I want to say that I am relieved to finally have Bella out of my head and heart, well at least most of her. I'm kind of scared o f what the Cullens will do to me if they find out that I never really imprinted on Renesmee and it was all because I still couldn't forget Bella. (By the way, what kind of stupid, weird name is Renesmee or Nessie, seriously?) Now, I'm all over it and I am so ready to move on. Can you believe it? I got so lucky as to finding an almost girlfriend before I started to get lonely. I mean Ashley is so much more than I could ever ask for. Who would believe that I could actually meet a girl werewolf just when things were about to get lonely. Now I'm going to actually meet her in person at a club in California! I am totally exhausted from all of this so, later.

With that I hid my journal (which I hope nobody will ever find out about) and fell asleep.

When I woke up Friday morning ready to leave, I had absolutely no idea what kind of drama was waiting for me. I told Nessie to meet me in the forest and I just had to check with Ashley before I left.

Ashley: Jacob, are you there?

Jacob: Yeah Ashley, why? Anything to check before I leave?

Ashley: Don't you think we're missing something important? Something like the fact that I don't know what you look like and you don't know what I look like.

Jacob: I completely forgot! What are we going to do? How are we going to recognize each other if we don't know who we're looking for?

Ashley: LOL! Email me your picture right now! I already sent mine.

Jacob: Oh, right.

I quickly sent it to her, wondering why I didn't think of this situation before?

Ashley: I got it, thanks. I guess I'll see you there.

Jacob: Later.

I printed her picture and just stared it. She was so stunningly beautiful! When I realized I was getting late I left to go see the big drama queen. When I got there she was sobbing, horribly. I can't believe it! Wait, yes I can, but I wish she would get away from me so I can focus on my new life to come!

"Nessie, what's wrong?" I quickly rushed to her side, picked her up gently, and began to rock her.

"Jake, why do you have to go?" she sobbed.

"Nessie, we've been through this a lot of times this past week. I will be back you know."

_Yeah right._

"Just don't forget to call when you get there, K?" She slowly ceased her crying and tried to kiss me.

I hope she didn't feel that I wasn't responding back to her as she'd have wanted me to but I still tried as this may be her last.

I don't know why but this made me feel a bit mean and guilty. But I soon let her go, and whispered to her, "Goodbye." I turned and shifted to wolf form but when I tried to run I felt that I was being held back by something. Nessie.

"Please let go. I won't be gone forever you know."

"But Jacob…"

"NESSIE!" I said that with a little bit more anger in my voice and she let go.

Finally, I was free from her clutches. I hate it when she goes over the limit to do something. Running past the trees I began thinking of ways to try getting Ashley to help me get Renesmee to understand and get off me so she can move on just like I did. Ashley could probably put it in a nice way. It was difficult trying to picture me doing that. I don't know why but somewhere deep down I felt empty, it was like I was missing something.


	3. The Real Change of My Life

3. The Real Change of My Life

I checked my watch again and tried to find the girl in my picture but after fifteen minutes I still couldn't see her. Suddenly, the door to the casino opened and in walked a beautiful teen my age at about the same height as me with gorgeous, silky long hair. She was perfect. She even matched the picture of Ashley. Right then as she walked in my direction, her eyes met mine and something weird happened. A warm feeling wriggled into me and suddenly everything went dark and she appeared in front of my eyes, her gaze locked with mine. She glowed as brightly as the sun and just as this happened I felt a quick, light stabbing pain in my heart and everything went back to normal. I finally realized that this is what it really felt like to be imprinted. This girl which was probably Ashley was made for me and she was mine forever.

Ashley looked like she just broke from a deep trance and continued walking forward. She looked at a piece of paper in her hand and looked at me.

She slowly said, "Are you Jacob Black?"

I answered, "Yes and I suppose you are Ashley…

"OMG!" I can't believe it's really you, Jake!"

"The one and only." Um, I'm starving and the food here doesn't look so good.

"When I got here I saw a restaurant across the street. It'll be a great place to talk.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go!"

Without thinking I grabbed her hand and strode over to the restaurant. When we entered, a waitress at the front podium welcomed us with hospitality and then called to another waitress to escort us to our table. She said, "Take this couple to their table please." Just as she said that Ashley began to blush.

After the waitress took our orders Ashley and I began to gaze into each others eyes. I suddenly remembered something important that I had to tell her.

"Ashley, before we go on I need to tell you something very important."

"Is something wrong, Jake?"

"No, not really. It's just that I think I imprinted on you. I don't think I can live without you from now on."

"Are you serious? Really? Because I have to tell you something too. I think I imprinted on you too.

"This is weird but so cool! You have really changed my life, forever. From today till forever, I am yours and only yours.

"That is so romantic. So, what else do you want to tell me about your life?"

"Well, there is something really important that I'm going to need your help on.

I hadn't noticed how fast time flied by when I finished my story about Bella and the Cullens. She was overly fascinated. Ashley was glad to help, and I think I was imagining it but I thought saw a greedy and jealous look on her face.


	4. My Week With The Wolf Girl

4. My Week With the Wolf Girl

I spent my entire week with Ashley and she even let me stay over at her house. We went to the beach, casinos, and she showed me a couple more places around California. I had loads of fun. We mostly lost our selves in each others eyes but other than that we learned a lot about each other. She has a dad named, Arthur Haden , a vicious sister named Taylor and two friends called Priya and Nirali. I told her more about Sam, Quil, Embry, and Leah. I also told her some about my sisters, Rebecca and Rachel. During this time we were also trying to decide what we were going to do about the vampires. Renesmee was about to get really, really furious when she learns about Ashley and me. As we were talking I suddenly remembered my journal and the weird thing was that I never usually leave without it but now that I realized I needed to go and get it. There is only one problem I'm not supposed to be back at Forks until next Thursday. What if someone finds out and they become suspicious?

I have to go back no matter what. I'll go at night and not even Ashley will find out.

I took a glimpse out the window of the guest house Ashley let me stay in, as the sun was setting and decided that it was time to be heading out. I went outside and ran all the way back to Forks.

Hours later when I got home I saw Sam was sound asleep. Slowly stepping in the house, I checked what time it was and saw that it was only one in the morning. Plenty of time to get back of course. I tiptoed carefully all the way to my room, grabbed my journal and then headed for the door. I suddenly felt that something was not right. Who knows? As I began running somewhere in the forest I sensed something moving and heard the sound of laughter. I probably was imagining it but I think I heard thoughts too.

I got back to the guest house as the sun started to rise. What timing! When I walked into the house I was in for a big surprise.

"Hi…Nessie." What the heck is she doing here? "Hold on. What in the world are you doing here, Seth!? Ashley? I am totally confused. What is going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on JACOB BLACK! You know this girl here don't you? You said Ashley, didn't you? You are cheating on me. I thought I was your girlfriend! What the hell are you doing with her? Didn't you imprint on me? I mean how can you like another person at all! I AM SO FURIOUS!" she said this screaming right into my face. Her lips were pressed in a tight line. Her eyes flashed blood red.

"I can see you're furious, Nessie. Just hold on, let me try to explain. But first, tell me what Seth is doing here and how you found out where I'm taking my vacation.

"How I found out? Are you trying to get your self out of this, Jake? Because you're in pretty deep and I'm not going to calm down till I get the truth. You understand me?!!"

"Just have a seat everyone and I'll try to explain this as best as possible only if, of course, Seth will explain to me what's been going on. I mean why he's here."

As I said this everybody took their seats and I began to explain right from the beginning.


	5. The Truth Spills

5. The Truth Spills

"When you were first born, Renesmee, I said I imprinted on you. I said this only because I still loved Bella dearly. I didn't accept that Bella was Edward's forever. I know I said I did but our love was not easily forgotten. These past two years I kept my secret out of my mind. I pretended on the outside and in my thoughts that I really imprinted on Renesmee and that I loved her more than anything else in the world. I didn't want the pack or Edward to find out."

Seth snorted at this.

"I wanted to be around Bella even though she wasn't mine. Pretty recently I met Ashley on the internet. A couple of months ago I also found out that she was a werewolf."

"You're a werewolf?" Renesmee asked Ashley in disbelief.

"Let me finish. I began to fall in love with Ashley and soon I forgot Bella. After that well, you know. Now, it's your turn."

"Go ahead, Seth," Nessie said.

"Well, I guess I should start at the same spot. When I first saw Nessie I imprinted on her."

"What!?" I couldn't believe this. How could I have not known this!

"Hold on, Jake. I was really confused. I wasn't sure how two people could have imprinted on one person. The pack found out and I told them not to tell you and they just backed off. So, I just laid back for a while too, because you're the chief and I didn't want to start a fight. Little did I know that this was all a plan. Jake, do you know how hard it was to be away from Nessie? I actually imprinted on her! Then after you left I thought I could get my chance. I explained everything to her and last night we had a little night out with the pack including Nessie. When you passed by I heard your thoughts and told Renesmee and she demanded we immediately leave. Here we are," with that Seth finished explaining.

"This can't be true. On the bright side, you have Renesmee and I have Ashley," I pointed out.

"This is not okay. I get everything now but that doesn't mean you I'm about to forget you cheated on me," Renesmee said.

"I could say the same about you Renesmee."

"Seth, let's go. NOW," said Renesmee.

With that she got on Seth's back and he ran out. I glared at the way she was holding onto Seth. I also realized that the whole time Ashley had been sitting there eyes wide, a breakfast tray on her lap, and watching what was happening quietly. I don't know what's going to happen now but I hope it's for the best.


	6. Planning

6. Planning

I feel so messed up. What can I do now? First thing is first. Renesmee is beyond pissed at me and Ashy. If there is going to be battle, then on my side there are Quil and Embry. I'm not sure about the others. Ashley's family and friends are sure to help. Vanessa and Alex will definitely join. Arthur and Taylor will too if it's for the protection of Ashley. I guess that makes eight of us. On Nessie's side there are Edward, Bella, Leah and Seth of course. Though I can't believe how Seth could hide the fact that he imprinted on Renesmee. Then again if you were talking about me, it probably is possible. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie will definitely be there for Renesmee. More than that they'll be there just to try and kill me. I don't think Carlisle and Esme would fight though they might if they are concerned enough for their granddaughter. Other than that they might actually try and make peace.

This is something that I can't miss out on. But on the other hand, we could probably try and stop this bloodshed. It just might be possible to make peace with them. I could say that I'm really sorry that I can't pay back the time Renesmee spent with me but instead, I could go away from their life forever. Try to do it like Edward and and hope she forgets me forever. Somehow that really hurt. Could it be possible that somewhere deep down I still love Renesmee. That is totally wrong. How can I love two people at the same time? Yet I feel like I can't risk losing either of them. UGH! What am I supposed to do? Obviously, I'm going to choose Ashley because I imprinted on her but is it possible to love another more than the one you imprinted on? I can't take Seth's life by taking Nessie away from him because I already owe him more than I can pay back.

Well now I know peace is impossible I need a lot of more luck than this. I am tangled in this so deep that there isn't any way of getting out without hurting someone. Well I think this ends here. I'm leaving California tomorrow morning.

"Hey Ashley," I said to her as I reached her front door.

"Hey Jake."

"You're not still mad about _them_ are you?"

"Of course not. I'm actually as surprised as you are but I'm not sure how the outcome of this might turn out."

"I know. Actually I was thinking exactly about that last night. I decided that you should come with me tomorrow morning back to Forks. I want you to meet some of my people and I want to see how the Cullens react to you."

"Really?" she asked astonished. "I thought you'd never ask. I've been dying to meet your family."

"I guess you'd better start packing then. See you in the morning!"


	7. Back to Forks

7. Back to Forks

"Ashley! Hurry up already! You're going to come back you know." I yelled.

"Gosh, Jake! Be a little patient." she said as she hugged her sister.

We decided that we were going to rent a car for our trip back to Forks. Ashley had quite a bit of stuff to bring along for only a few weeks. As I carried her two heavy luggage into the trunk of the car Ashley gave everyone another hug and then got into the car.

"Bye, Mr. Haden. Bye you guys!" I said as I got into the car.

In a couple of hours we were in Forks again and when I parked outside my house she exclaimed, "Wow Jake this place is cool. Is Billy inside?"

"Hold on." I said as dragged her luggage into my house.

As we walked into the house I noticed a note on the table and picked it up. It read:

I went fishing with Charlie.

Sorry I couldn't welcome you.

See you when I get back.

Billy

"I'm sorry you couldn't meet Billy, Ashley."

"So, where am I going to be staying," she said curiously, entering my room.

"Well, you can stay in my room and I'll sleep in the living room.

"That's fine with me. Are you going to be OK though?"

"Of course. No prob."

She unpacked her stuff and came downstairs. We decided to watch a movie so I turned on the TV and went to the kitchen for some snacks.

"I think this is a really cool place. I like how it's small yet cozy environment. It seems so calm compared to California." she said.

"Thanks."

"So Jake, when are you going to take me to meet your friends?" she asked eagerly as she made her self comfortable on the couch.

"Pretty soon but I guess that really depends on what they're going to think about me cheating on Renesmee. I mean I'm not even sure how Billy's going to react. Usually when I make a decision of my own he doesn't really care much but this might be big and so I want to try coming on a different approach with him and everybody else. We should thin of a way to explain to the others our side of the story because Seth probably told the others what's going on. I don't want them to be angry you know." I said as I picked out a movie for us to watch. It's really cool to say 'us' and mean it like as a couple. I sat down next to her and we talked for part of the movie. She held my hand throughout the entire movie when suddenly Billy came home.

"Hey son," Billy said, "Welcome back. Oh, I see your friend is really tired. You should put her upstairs.

"What? Oh, right." I hadn't realized that Ashley fell asleep even though she was resting her head on my shoulder. "Dad, this is Ashley Haden by the way. She's from California."

"You don't have to explain, Jacob. Seth already told the pack and the news got to me too eventually." he said putting the fish away.

"Yeah, I already guessed something like that would happen but it's not as bad as you think Dad."

"Just go put her upstairs and we'll talk about while we eat lunch."

"Okay," I said as I agreed because it felt like her head was getting heavier by the minute on my shoulder. I gently picked her up in my arms and carried her to my room. I noticed her face was glowing as I put her down on the bed. When I put a blanket on her she smiled sweetly in her sleep and I pecked her softly on her cheek leaving her to rest. When I got downstairs I saw that Billy had already set lunch down on the table. As we ate our lunch I explained my version of the story and he listened attentively.

"Well son, I trust you to make the right decision but whatever you do think about before you take action. I have a bad feeling about this and I just want you to take care of yourself and Ashley. I know how much you love her so I just want you to be careful. Especially with the vampires because I know that they're not gong to keep quiet and lay back after they hear this which they probably did." he said thinking deeply of what was to come but even I couldn't imagine how rough the next few weeks were going to be."

In the next few weeks Renesmee got to know everyone around town. She even met the large vampire family on the way. The only ones left, were the two main characters of my past, Bella and Edward.


	8. What To Do Now?

RPOV

8. What to do now?

"I can't believe he could dare to do such a thing with my daughter! Why would he do it?" my dad thought aloud furiously. "Bella, can it be because of what happened between…" he asked my mother.

"That's the only reason _I _can think of. Jake is such a jerk sometimes. I just wish I could…UGH! Honey, what do you want to do?" she asked me.

"Mom, I really can't decide because… I don't know." I started crying. I was about to say that I still feel that I like him but my dad was right there and he wouldn't bear to hear this. I'm seriously disgusted and pissed off at him. How can he do this to me after all that has happened between us? I'm stuck between Seth and Jake, which one?

"I know how you feel dear, it's just like…" she said as she looked at my dad remembering the time when she had to chose between Jake and my father.

DING DONG! DING DONG! UGH! Who cold it be at this time? I ran over to open the door and I saw Jake standing there with Ashley at his side, holding his hand.

"What do you want?" I asked in disbelief that he actually had the guts to come here. I hurriedly wiped my tears.

"Hey Renesmee. What's up?" said Ashley showing me a puppy dog face she was pretty good at it because she was one. That was probably the first time I heard her talk and she sounded beautiful. Maybe that's why…

"I'm fine. What about you (B-word)?" I said. I wasn't going to let her get away with this.

"Renesmee!" Jake yelled.

"It's OK, Jake. I know how she feels." she said as she hugged Jake's arm tighter and mouthed the word 'jealous?'

"I just need to talk to your parents, Nessie. May I come in?" he said trying to be a gentleman as if nothing in world was wrong. That charm isn't going to work anymore.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore." I muttered. I let them in reluctantly because I still wanted to see why he was here and how he dared to face my parents after what he did to me.

"Hey, you guys," he said as his voice a little shaky. "Edward and Bella, meet Ashley Haden. Ashley meet Edward and Bella Cullen." he introduced.

"Get out you dog!" my dad shouted angrily.

Jake was obviously the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Dad!" I said. Hold on! Why did I just say that? Don't I want him out of here too? This is so confusing!

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, please!" said Ashley.

"Can we try to explain our version of what's been going on? Please?" said Jake. (In my opinion it looked like he was begging.)

"Edward, show some hostility to our guest." said my mom.

What the heck was she talking about? Hostility? Guest? I'll sure show them hostility. We waited till they got through their lies about what happened and it took them quite a while because I kept interrupting them with comments. Definitely not going to let them go that easy. Dad growled a few times too and looked ready to pounce. I wish we were at my grandparents house where uncle Emmett and aunt Rosalie would strip these two dogs apart the moment they appeared.

"So what do you want to do now?" my dad asked. By his looks I could tell he was on his last nerve.

"Actually I think you can see the only two options left," said Jake.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. What two options?

"Nessie, please step outside for a minute." my mom ordered. It wasn't a question. From the looks of my mother this was something I might not want to hear. I didn't need to be asked twice so I just stomped outside and slammed the door behind. Once again, this was all because of Jake and I broke into quiet, muffled sobs.

BPOV

"So what you're trying to say is that it's either battle or going away for one of us?" I said in disbelief.

"Actually, that's exactly what I wanted to say but I do not prefer bloodshed and I think you guys should leave because it's almost time for you to leave anyways. After all you are vampires and you've been here for a long time now and people are starting to get suspicious."

At that moment Edward pounce but unluckily Jake moved out of the way and so did Ashley.

I yelled, "Edward, leave them alone for now! There's more time for that later." He didn't listen and chased after them until they were a long distance from our house. I think what Jake said was right but it was incredibly rude to express an opinion like that after what he did to my Renesmee. She's been crying her eyes out for a week now! How could I ever have let him to go on and pretend to love my daughter only to hurt her later? This was definitely war.


	9. It's On!

9. It's On!

RPOV

I can't stop crying. It's time to decide between Jake and Seth. There's a lot to consider expecially the fact that Seth imprinted on me and Jake cheated on me. I know it couldn't be anymore obvious but what to do? My parents, aunts, and uncles were already planning for war but I don't want anybody to get hurt. I began sobbing loudly as I walked at the clearing where my our coven plays baseball. There's only one thing left to do. Every one, even Jake, will be happy if I say I love Seth and only him forever. That's only half true. I took started to walk off when a smelled a familiar, foul smell. Before I even realized, a fluffy, furry beast jumped on me from behind. My fall caused me to become unconscious.

I opened my eyes and found myself in lying down in the middle of a meadow. I look around and saw a human was transforming into a werewolf and then suddenly realized what was going to happen. The werewolf was going to kill me! Then he came towards me and jumped right on top of me. I struggled knowing that my extra strength and a little bit of vampire powers might help me escape. I tried my best and though I was strong and tough he was tougher. This would be a great time for Aunt Alice to have one of her visions and come to save me.

Barely a minute after I thought about Aunt Alice that I saw her and my parents arrive. Just a half a second later Jake, Seth, and Ashley were there. My dad imdiately attacked the unknown dog and seconds later he was lying dead.

"Renesmee! Honey, are you all right?" my mother said as she came running towards me.

Suddenly my dad started to growl like crazy when another wolf came in. This one looked like a female. Something my dad read in their minds was wrong.

"What is it, Dad?" I asked still trembling from the unusual experience.

"Why don't _you _explain? Vanessa, is it?" he said looking at the new wolf which was apparently Vanessa.

________________________________________________________________________

JPOV

"There isn't much to say. I hate that venom-spitting-two-timing leech, because she is getting in the way and ruining my friend, Ashley's, life. So, I set up a plan. You see, I wanted some action and I found a werewolf who loves to kill anything other than his own blood brothers and sisters like us. When I said the job included a half-vampire, he was ready to do it before I even finished. Too bad he couldn't finish the job and now I will do it for him!" Vanessa said as she spilled out most of her hatred for someone she barely knows.

"Vanessa! HOW DID YOU DARE?!!" Ashley screamed yet smirking. There was something twisted going on here.

"Well that leaves us no choice then does it?" said Edward in a growl.

I don't believe what just happened, but if this is the way it's going to be then, "It's on!" I said and positioned to pounce.


	10. Unexpected Happenings

10. Unexpected Happenings

Everything thing that was happening was all of a sudden. Mr. Haden, Alex, and Taylor were there. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie appeared too. At least Carlisle and Esme were gone hunting or our chances wouldn't look this good. Immediately without orders Alex was paired with Alice (who was having a hard time trying to guess Alex's moves), Taylor was giving Rosalie a pretty hard time, and poor Mr. Haden was fighting Emmett. Vanessa got a pretty good opponent too. Jasper looked delighted to be in combat with her. It looked pretty well and of course I was noticing this as I was trying to fight Edward and Seth at the same time. The great thing about this was that Seth is still young and easy to distract while Edward, on the other hand, is pretty fast. The battle of affairs had begun. At least I've had some experience about their style a couple of years ago. I was pretty worried about Ashley against Bella and Renesmee at the same time because of Bella's powers (which I don't think were on her family because she's just too nice and still has feelings for me). I soon understood that her powers don't work against werewolves but only with them, which put her in a problem. When my eyes met Ashley's I told her to go easy on her but that only seemed to make it worse. I need to talk to her about her jealousy feelings sometime soon because some of this looks it could have been prevented if it weren't for her feeling of owning me and jealousy. 

It was really hard to pay attention with the fight going on between the leech and me. Most of the things I knew were by reading my packs' minds but I couldn't do much more. Taylor at the moment was thinking, _Ooh, that I love that shade of fur. He is so hot, no wonder Renesmee fell for him, _she thought looking at Seth. I was disgusted and tuned out. I could tell the heat of the battle was rising. Mr. Haden was putting up a good struggle with Emmett. Vanessa was having a really bad time and Jasper only got fiercer. She is a really evil at planning things and even greater at telling someone off, but fighting was not her thing. Alex was just as swift as Alice but, both began to slow down. Ashley gave Renesmee a lot of hard blows even after my warning. She also wagged her tail on her face when Renesmee fell to the ground and hit her head. Renesmee was becoming more and more helpless. After about an hour Seth dropped out very injured, weak, and tired, lying somewhere in the forest with Renesmee at his aid. She developed a lot of emotions for that traitor in a very short time. I pounced on the leech and threw him at a tree as he injured his twisted ankle. Somehow Edward caught me off balance and I dropped to the floor. Just as Edward came plunging down to make a final blow I moved out of the way and saw Ashley coming towards me quickly to help. All at once, everyone froze when they heard a loud screech filling the air. We turned our heads to the direction of the sound just in time to see Taylor snapping Rosalie's head and watch her fall to the ground. Quickly Taylor grabbed the body and ran off to burn the vampire's body to be sure she was completely dead.

"ROSALIE!" shrieked Bella, Alice, and Emmett all at once.

"ROSALIE! NOOOOOO!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Emmett bellowed.

What the heck's happening? Everything was going worse than I thought. We were going to be dead, literally, because the Cullens just turned even more horrible then I thought they could ever get. Bella was furious, as I could tell by her expression with a quick glance at her. She began to single out people to put her shield on. Not even I could think this battle would actually mean death on any of our sides and turn to this and I don't think she did either. The beast was getting harder and harder to fight off. Just as Taylor returned, I saw Emmett pounce on her and she instantly blocked him off. For a female werewolf she was pretty tough and without delay, Mr. Haden came to assist her. I knocked Cullen down hit him hard on the face. Their was a loud CRACK in the air and once again, without warning, everyone looked to see where the sound was from this time.

"VANESSA!" Ashley, Taylor, and I howled together.

She lay dead on the cold, hard ground her body snapped in two. No one was prepared for any of this. In a flash the Cullens were in a formation and Carlisle and Esme appeared out of thin air in front of the rest. Jasper, Alice, and Esme were trying to hold Emmett and Edward back. From the sight of it, it seemed like Jasper was trying to use his emotion controlling powers to calm everyone down. It wasn't going to work on me. I wanted something, anything, to stop this from going any further. As if Carlisle read my thoughts, he said, "Stop this useless battle and bloodshed right now! We have to come to a compromise. NOW! I don't want anyone dying or getting hurt anymore. Let's begin talking conditions." 

There's someone that actually makes sense.

"Dr. Cullen, I, more than anybody, don't want this to go on any further with this havoc. I suggest that since it is almost time for your coven to be moving on that you should leave that way we don't have to see each other again. Not to insult you, of course." I added quickly.

"Well, I'm offended," he said casually, "You hurt my granddaughter and so I should think that you have no right to tell us to get out of here. I think it is best, however, for _everyone_ to go from here. I say we should part as far as possible from each other and never try to find one another again, that way our paths will, hopefully, never cross again. We have lost a companion and so have you and I know that you do not want to lose more that's why I think that this is the best way. Do you agree?" suggested Dr. Cullen.

"You know what? I don't think that's a bad idea after all but one condition." I said.

"What condition?!" said Ashley and Dr. Cullen at the same time.

"I want to talk to Renesmee for the last time. If you would please let me." I said, scared of what their decision was.

At that moment Renesmee walked into the meadow and everyone turned their gaze at her. She looked around, apparently very confused, and said, "What? Is everything ok?"


	11. The Last Time

**Please enjoy and remember to review! **

11. The Last Time

I realized that Ashley was not the only one jealous of someone over love. I was too. I began to envy the love that Renesmee shared with Seth. Now that I think about it, I can understand what she went through and the decisions she probably had to take. My turn to make a decision was here now and I don't know what to do. The correct answer is in front of me but I still feel reluctant. The love for Renesmee has built up in me over the years even though I didn't imprint on her and I know I thought that it was Bella I was trying to get over it wasn't. I was actually trying to get over myself to like Renesmee. I don't know if that makes sense but now I know what I have to do. Nessie will have to get out of my life forever because it's too late to tell her now that I really love her. Jealousy is a strong feeling that can cause one to fall in love and now it's too late for that.

I waited on the street to talk to Nessie alone for the last time. A few minutes she appeared and she looked very confused and sad. When she walked up to me I noticed that she was quietly sobbing.

"Renesmee? Are you alright?" I asked politely.

"How could you ask me if I'm alright? Of course I'm not alright! Just say what you want to and get over with it!" she bawled.

"Okay, I just want to say that I was wrong. I was terribly wrong to do this to you. Your old Jake is a traitor and he just wanted to say he realized that he really loves you. I know this is way too late but I love you now and will never forget it." I said slowly. As I did she began to cry louder and hugged me.

"Oh, Jacob. It's too late now. You know we can't go back now anymore. I don't want you to leave but…"she trailed off as she kept crying onto my shoulder, harder and harder. I explained every feeling I've felt over this past month. She nodded showing that she understood what I was trying to tell her. After that I felt a lot better knowing that she would leave me with the correct impression. She would understand why I did this to her.

Unexpectedly she reached up to kiss me. This time I let her feel all of me the way I let Bella feel once before. She slowly leaned away and hugged me for one last time. This time I gently pulled her away from me but before she left she said, "I going to live with the hope that I see you once again and that this isn't the last time even though the others would prefer it the other way. I'll never forget what you did to me. Just remember that I'll still love you. Goodbye Jake! She walked away quickly and left me speechless. I couldn't even say 'Me too!' Our little Renesmee has grown up now and I remembered all the times we've had together since she was born with tears sneaking out of my eyes.

As I walked home I forgot to think about how I was going to answer Ashley. Forgiving as she might be, she would kill me if she knew about what just happened. That wasn't important now to me anymore though. The fact that that was the last time I would probably ever see Nessie bothered me more than anything. I regretted everything and couldn't believe how fast the years past by. Luckily, when I reached home, nobody asked any questions. Mr. Haden and my father were discussing something in very low voices. Upstairs, Rachel, who arrived a couple of hours ago, tried to calm down Ashley and Taylor who were mourning about Vanessa. When I entered my room I saw that all my stuff was packed in a couple of boxes and luggage. Then it the fact that I was leaving forever actually sank down and I sat down, grabbed my journal. For the rest of the evening I spent my time pouring my feelings into it and all my memories. That night the Cullens and the Blacks left to never see each other again, ever.

This felt like a total THE END but this end was the start of a new beginning of another story.

* * *

**AN: Please Review! I hope this was a good chapter except that it's kind of short.**


	12. Reunion

**AN: This is kind of like and epilogue. Anyways this is the last and final chapter so I really hope you like it.**

12. Reunion

15 years later…

JPOV

"Hey Jac! Trish! Watch out!" I said to my twin son and daughter who were carelessly walking out onto the busy roads of Orlando, Florida. They were both five and I took them out to the park for a bit of fresh air. Life was very busy these days unlike those back at home. There are still some days that I think about the past but not for long. Ashley and I have a cozy, little house here in sunny Florida. She works as a doctor now. After these children came in I became even busier and soon began to forget.

"Dad! The ice cream truck is here! Can we please have some Daddy?" said Jac making a puppy dog face.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" said Trish. Looking up at me with the beautiful eyes she inherited from her mother.

"Sure, Princess." I answered as they ran off again.

After we all finished each of our ice cream Trish started to feel sleepy and the sun began to go down leaving wonderful colors across the sky. We left for our house and another day ended. I gave the kids their dinner, put the kids to sleep, and watched TV until Ashley came home.

"How was your day?" she asked casually.

"Nothing more than the normal." I answered. "You know, this august we have to enroll the kids into a school."

"Yeah. That will be quite an experience." she said as she made dinner for the two of us.

"They're growing up so fast. I couldn't realize that time would pass by so fast after…" I trailed off and decided to go help Ashley.

"Why do you have to think about that so much? You keep reminding me of Vanessa. She was the best buddy I ever had." she began to cry.

"Don't cry. I'm so sorry. I won't do it again." I apologized as I gave her a quick hug.

"You are such a fool, honey. I'm cutting onions!" Ashley chuckled. I laughed with her and she pecked me on the cheek. "I love you."

"Me too." I responded.

We ate dinner trying to make conversations and talking about Jac and Trish. Since Ashley didn't have to go to work tomorrow, we watched a mildly romantic movie and soon fell asleep. The next morning I left early for my regular morning jog. I turned a corner and went into a coffee shop. Ashley hates coffee but doesn't like me drinking it either. I always manage to have one every morning though, without her finding out. As I walked in the first thing I saw was…

Renesmee! What was she doing here? What is she doing in a coffee shop in Florida! I tried to quickly get out of there without letting her notice me but…

"Jacob! Is that you Jacob Black?" she called as she walked up to me.

"Yes, Renesmee it's me, Jake." I replied.

"Oh my gosh! Come on and sit with me. People are starting to stare. I have so much to ask.!" she kept going on with excitement.

"Renesmee, what are you doing here in Florida?" I asked.

"Actually, Jake, I'm here to see Grandma Renee. She's kind of sick and I took this as a chance for a vacation." she said but, looked like there was something more. Whatever it was I couldn't find out because she quickly changed the subject.

"So, Jake, what are _you _doing here?" she asked trying to make conversation and thinking really hard about something.

"Oh, well, I moved here after, you know what. Where do you live and what's been up lately with your parents?" I asked casually.

"Mom, Dad, and the rest of them live in Canada now, but I live in Chicago with Seth. Since we don't have to stay away from the sun as much we live in Chicago." she said.

"That must be nice. Ashley and I live just a couple of blocks away. You could come over any time if you want to, you know." I offered. Our old days of friendship were really gone. We couldn't talk as freely as we used to anymore.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I hope you know what I mean. Anyways what have you been doing with your family?" she asked.

"You know what? Ashley and I have twins now. My princess's name is Trish and my son's name is Jac. They're both five." I said anxious to see what her reaction would be.

"That is awesome! I bet they're really cute and adorable." she said but the she got the weird look again that there was something wrong or she wanted to tell me something.

"Nessie, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked carefully.

"Jake, I want to tell you something, but I'm scared." she said worriedly.

"What? Is there something wrong? Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine, it just that…"she trailed off.

"Nessie?" I called.

"Jake there's something really important I need to say. It's just that… well, I want to let you know… Oh, I don't know how to say this." she said. Just then a girl about 14 years old, stepped out from the seat behind Nessie and she looked at me curiously. "Jake," said Renesmee pointing to the girl, "this is our daughter, Kayla."

"Dad?"

The End

* * *

**AN: Thank you very much for taking the time to read my story. I really appreciate it. I've worked really hard on a surprise ending and different ways for it to end. I want to give a shoutout to my friends, PradaOrNada, Desichick115, and TwilightFan4ever13 who have helped me with this story. I'm not sure yet if I want to write a sequel to this yet but I sure do hope that you enjoyed this one and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
